Gushkin-banda: Condemned Effigy Technique
This Fuinjutsu named the shows the powerful chakras and fearsome ablilities of The Sage of Enlightenment when attempting to meld his spirit with those of the lower levels of existence. This seal was developed after studying the soul transfer abilities of the Yamanaka clan and having members of the clan train him on the ways to perform this technique, and how the members of such a clan can take over the opponent's body through imposing their soul within a foreign body. Since Gaoh does not have this ability through kekkei genkai, he must write this seal through contact with the opponent's soul which can be done by using the Adramelech seal by touching the opponents body with the seal, and the seal tranceds the physical realm and attaches to the opponents soul. Gaoh does not need to shoot his souls out of his own body using similar signs to an Yamanaka. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. Ability However, he must be within a close range to the target he has already attached the seal within activating this pre-attached seal, Gaoh automatically imposes his soul overtop that of the target, effectively taking control of the target's body much like a Yamanaka would. This allows for Gaoh to control the opponent's body until this technique is canceled, which is done by the body of the target coming in contact with the lifeless body of Gaoh. However, the great downside to this seal is that Gaoh's body becomes an empty void for the time he is within a separate body. Furthermore, any damage that is delivered to the body Gaoh is within is reflected onto to his own body. So if this body Gaoh is controlling receives a burn Gaoh's body also receives a burn on the same spot. Gaoh also uses another version of this technique but does not impose Gaoh's soul over that of the target, but instead couples them together within one mind and body. Once this seal is activated, which must be done at close range with the target, Gaoh's body will again become void, going into a state much like a coma. Thusly, he must be wise as to when to use this technique, as he is potentially putting his body in danger. The target will be able to go about their way as normal. However, attached to them is a spiritual link of Gaoh's consciousness. To the target, it will appear as through Gaoh is following them in body and mind, the target even being able to hear Gaoh like normal. However, only the target will be able to see and hear Gaoh, and thusly Gaoh will be able to follow and assist the target with his insight and knowledge, though not in any physical form. Gaoh cannot perform jutsu when in this companion state, but this technique surely proves that two heads are better then one. If Gaoh's body were to be destroyed when in this state, then he would not be able to cancel this move, and by trapped within the spiritual world attached to the target. Furthermore, the target must make contact with Gaoh's body in order for this move to be canceled. This technique was seen used by Gaoh during his teaching years, when he fell ill to an to a poisonous jutsu by an unnamed shinobi, and he didnt want to leave his student to go training alone. Gaoh used this technique, and left his body hidden within a secret chamber in the Thesmophoros Temple. This technique proved very useful when helping aid his student through battle when Gaoh's body was badly injured. Fortunately, Gaoh is able to send his physical form into one of the existential planes, while his spirit transmigrates. Thus leaving his body in his original state. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. Drawbacks Gaoh's body becomes hopelessly limp and lifeless, and cannot defend for itself unfortunately. Furthermore, all damage the body that Gaoh is controlling receives if reflected onto his own body as well. Finally, to cancel this technique, Gaoh must have the body he is controlling make contact with his own lifeless body which in the most extreme cases, would be impossible. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Category:SahaTo Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release